1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and electronic equipment having the liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
Various liquid crystal devices including a liquid crystal display (LCD) device have been conventionally known. The LCD has liquid crystal and pixel electrodes corresponding to each pixel which is a unit of an image. The LCD forms an image by controlling alignment directions of the liquid crystal with a voltage applied to each pixel electrode. The LCD's image qualities such as a contrast and a color reproducibility of the front view compete with those of a cathode ray tube (CRT). However, an image displayed by the LCD has a viewing angle dependency and a narrower viewing angel compared to the CRT. Japanese Patent No. 2,947,350 is a first example of related art. The example discloses a way to expand the viewing angle of the LCD by regulating the alignment of the liquid crystal with an alignment regulation means (a domain regulation means).
In order to display an image in color, filters with for example three primary colors of red, green and blue are formed corresponding to each pixel. A pixel in which red, green and blue filters are formed can display these colors. One picture element including at least one set of the red, green and blue filters forms a unit for displaying a colored image, and a desired color can be produced by adjusting the intensity of each color thereof. Multi-color filters colored with other colors in addition to red, green and blue can be used in order to reproduce a wider color range of an image. As such multi color filters, there are six color filters with complementary colors of red, green and blue, which are respectively cyan, magenta and yellow, in addition to the red, green and blue; four complementary color filters colored with green in addition to cyan, magenta and yellow; and four color filters colored with the three primary colors of red, green and blue and white which is transparent and colorless. JP-A-2002-286927 is a second example of related art. The second example discloses various multicolor filters and an electrooptical panel equipped with multi-color filters. In case of a liquid crystal display device having multi-color filters, an aperture of a pixel and a light transmissivity of the filter are adequately adjusted depending on a color of the multicolor filter in order to obtain an appropriate color balance of a picture element.
The alignment regulation means (the domain regulation means) disclosed in the first example is not designed for the liquid crystal display device having the multicolor filter disclosed in the second example. If the alignment regulation means is provided on a light transmissive face of the pixels, it slightly affects the light transmissivity of the pixels. When the light transmissivity of the pixels fluctuates, the brightness of the pixels also fluctuates. Even if the degree of the effects of the alignment regulation means on the light transmissivity of each pixel is substantially same, the degree of the affects of the transmissivity variation on the color balance at each filter differs according to the color of the filter. For this reason, where the viewing angle of the LCD device having the multicolor filter is widened by using the alignment regulation means, the appropriate color balance is not necessarily realized in the widened viewing angle.